The Keeper of My Dreams
by SSJGoldTrunks
Summary: A story about the GW boys. Mostly about Heero and Relena. Something is haunting Relena's Dreams. This is mostly an introduction. Tell me what you think. ^_^
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Hello again everyone. Before I start my story I would like to thank all of those people that reviewed my first fanfic. At of all the reviews I got there were only two bad ones. As for those people out there that gave bad reviews I'm going to tell you this now. #1.) I DO NOT write boys liking boys and girls liking girls fanfics, and #2.) If you think that I did a bad job writing it please forgive me because it was my first fanfic ever. Oh well, the last thing I would like to say is please check out my first DBZ fanfic, which is called "World's Only Hope". The first chapter is up and I'm working on typing the 2nd chapter. Oh well on with the story, I hope you enjoy it! ^_^ ~ SSJGoldTrunks

****

The Keeper of My Dreams

Relena tightened her fists as tears ran down her cheek. She looked at the body lying on the ground and she felt her heart breaking. She couldn't believe that this had happened. She gasped for air but it felt as if someone was trying to squeeze it back out of her. 

"NO," she screamed as she looked up at the sky. 

"Why, why did you let this happen," she asked shaking her fists up at the sky as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Heero you can't leave me here alone like this," she said as she fell to the ground beside the lifeless body. She placed her hand on his cheek and as she did a tear fell on his hand. She picked the body up and cradled the dead gundam pilot in her arms. Her sobs became even louder as she rocked back and forth.

*****

Quatra heard a noise in Relena's room as he passed by on his way to the kitchen. He opened the door and walked over to the bed. He saw the blonde haired girl crying and noticed that she looked as if she were rocking. After a minute of watching her Quatra began to shake Relena to wake her up.

"Relena, Relena it's me Quatra wake up."

Relena's eyes popped open and she looked at Quatra with a frightened look. 

"It was only a dream," she said looking around the room, "Thank god it was only a dream." Relena let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened," Quatra asked.

"Well," Relena began, "You guys had left to go fight on a mission against mobile dolls to protect the colonies. I got worried because it felt as if someone was calling my name. I know that is a silly thing but that is what I felt. I began running, and giving into my emotions. When I got to the battlefield just in time to see the worst thing I have ever seen in my life. Blood and scrap metal was everywhere. Then I saw it, I saw Heero fall from his gundam and hit the ground. I ran to him and reached to his side just in time to see him take his last breath. He tried to speak but could only say my name with his last breath. Then I saw him shudder and he passed on to another place. The weird thing is, Heero and I have never been close enough to have a connection, let alone talk to each other and share emotions," she said with a serious voice. 

"I see what you mean," Quatra said, "Well, let's go eat some breakfast and give you a little time to think about all this ok?" Quatra started walking toward the bedroom door to go to the kitchen.

"Ok," Relena agreed, "Oh by the way, let's keep this just between us until we figure out what it means, ok?"

"Alright," Quatra said and they both walked toward the kitchen together.

****

Author's note: ok what do you think? Weird dream huh? Well get this… it gets even more weird. Oh well I'll have the next chapter up soon! Ok? I'm sorry if this was a little long, oh well. My finger's need a break! Buh bye -_- ZzZzZzZz

****


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing or any of the Gundam Wing characters. Now on with chapter 2: When Odin Calls. I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 3 will be up ASAP. Here goes. ~ SSJGoldTrunks ^_~ ^_^

CHAPTER 2: WHEN ODIN CALLS

As Heero walked toward the kitchen he heard the sound of someone slurping and smacking on some breakfast. As he entered the kitchen he saw the longhaired American pilot stuffing his face full of food. As Heero watched the uncivilized habits of Duo eating he got a smirk on his face and asked, "Are you sure you aren't the great feaster instead of the great destroyer?" 

Duo paused for a minute and said sarcastically, "HAHA, very funny, it's not my fault that being a gundam pilot requires so much food for energy."

Heero rolled his eyes and proceeded to the cabinet to get a bowl for his cereal. Relena, Quatra, and Trowa walked into the kitchen together. The teens had all been living together in a part of the kingdom since Relena decided to step down and let her brother take over things so she could for once live a normal life. Relena and the pilots had spent a lot more time together now that she led an almost normal life. Wufei walked in and grabbed some fruit of the counter and then had a seat at the table with the other teens.

*****

After Relena got done with her breakfast she left the kitchen and went back to her room. She decided to change clothes and go for a walk. She picked out a pair of cut-off blue jean shorts and a sky blue spaghetti strap shirt with white butterflies on it. Now that she wasn't the "Queen of the world" she could dress like a normal teenager. She loved how comfortable the clothes were. She headed down the steps and walked to the living room where all the gundam boys were sitting and watching television.

"I'm going for a walk, and I'll be back soon," Relena said as she headed toward the door. Heero looked at her walking away from the corner of his eye. He had to admit that she looked much better in regular clothes.

"Boy I sure am glad she ain't the "Queen of The World" any more she looks way hotter in regular clothes," Duo said when he heard the door shut behind Relena. "Boy I wonder what else she's got under that…" Duo began to say but was cut off by Heero elbowing him in the ribs. "Hey, watch it," Heero said. "My bad, I didn't know that she was taken," Duo said as he began laughing. "Shut up," Heero said as he grabbed a pillow off the couch and hit duo knocking him off the couch and onto the floor. All the gundam pilots began laughing.

*****

The sun was warm on Relena's skin as she found a place to lay down in. She closed her eyes and it didn't take long before she was fast asleep. Relena found herself walking in the woods lost. Suddenly she heard someone calling her name. 

"Relena, Relena, where are you," the voice called.

"I'm here, please help me I'm lost," she yelled back.

"Thank god I found you," he said as he moved to hug her. Relena stepped back not knowing what to expect.

"What's wrong, you look as if you have seen a ghost," he said as he smiled at her.

Relena looked down and noticed that he was wearing an outfit like she used to wear when she was a representative for the kingdom. Relena's eyes met the boy's in a deep gaze. She reached out and ran her fingers through his brown hair as she kept searching his soul for some explanation. 

"Heero," Relena asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Who's Heero, you know my name is Odin, he said as he smiled at her as he placed his hand over hers. 

****

Author's Note: Wow, I wonder what is gonna happen. Wait, I'm writing this I know what happens. Oh well, you will have to wait and see. Tune in next time and find out what all this means. You will learn more of Odin and Relena's relationship in the next chapter. Cliffhangers suck, don't they? HEHE ^_^/^_~ BYE FOR NOW!


End file.
